The enzyme penicillin V amidohydrolase is used for enzymatic hydrolysis of penicillin V (phenoxy-methylpenicillin) to 6-aminopenicillanic acid (6-APA). 6-APA is the active beta-lactam nucleus used in the manufacture of semi-synthetic penicillins. Various penicillin V amidohydrolase (PVA) enzymes have been found in fungal, streptomyces and bacterial sources (Lowe et al., 1986, Biotechnol. Lett. 8:151-156). PVA enzyme activity is described by Lowe et al. from a strain of Fusarium oxysporum; however, the enzyme was not isolated or purified.